spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Seventeenth Season
Spongebob Squarepants: Season 17 1701 - Locked In With The Idiot - Mr.Krabs is accidentally locked inside the bathroom with Patrick Star. Spongebob, on the other side, tries to get them out but has trouble doing that. Squidward uses this predicament as an advantage to go home and sunbathe. Plankton also hears of this and tries to steal the secret formula secretly. 1702 - Caveman Dumbell - Sandy takes away all of Spongebob's electricity to do a science experiment and is fascinated that Spongebob slowly forms into a caveman but has to end her experiment when it gets too out of hand. 1703 - Obese Roommates - After losing his house to a geyser, Bubble Bass becomes roommates with Patrick Star and they get along really well after talking about their interests. Spongebob fears that Patrick is going to dump him for his obese arch enemy and also starts showing traits Squidward does which even Squidward, himself, notices and loves. 1704 - Popularity List - Mr.Krabs begins a popularity list at The Krusty Krab which is much more bigger than the employee of the month and the most popular employee will be elected Friday Night and be awarded a raise, much to Krabs' dismay. Squidward, wanting to be number 1 decides to act as the best employee which Spongebob finds out about and Spongebob does the same. 1705 - Pineapple Organization - Spongebob wants to reorganize his living room but has trouble, so Patrick takes it into his hands and messes up really bad. 1706 - Plankton The Grouch - After being criticized for being the biggest loser ever by Mr.Krabs. Plankton becomes grouchy and lives in a garbage can like Oscar The Grouch from Sesame Street and will scare anybody that comes near his trash can. Spongebob, feeling bad, decides to bring an assortment of enlightenment to The Chum Bucket to cheer Plankton up. 1707 - Down The Road - Down the road is what appears to be a new mystery building which Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward want to find out more about. 1708 - Krabby On The Karate - Mr.Krabs tasks Sandy and Spongebob to teach fish walking by karate lessons to make profits. The fish's pet worms, however, think these are attacks and get defensive of their owners. 1709 - The Duke Of Starfish Land - Patrick Star discovers there is a starfish community far away from where he is named Starfish Land and Patrick wants to write a nice letter to them expressing his interest in them but has writer's block and decides to get two sides of help: Spongebob and Squidward. 1710 - The Boaters - Mrs.Puff tells Spongebob that a new school named The Boaters opened up exactly far away from her boating school after another failed boating exam. She tells him they can teach him better and Spongebob wants to check it out. This is, however, a ruse so Mrs.Puff can get rid of her most incorrigible student that does not involve death. 1711 - Heroes, Silly Octopus, Moneybags and A Spongebob Who Rocks - Mermaidman and Barnacleboy want Spongebob to star as the new villain in their new season of The New Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy. Squidward, however, wants a part as well and Mr.Krabs gets a second job as their producer just for the money causing the two old heroes to multi-task on several problems. 1712 - The Last Slice - After an awesome Pizza Party at The Krusty Krab, there is only one slice of pizza left and it will be eaten either by Spongebob or Patrick in a suspenseful showdown. 1713 - Two Conch Cephalopods - Squidward and Squilliam are forced to live together in Squidward's house by Squilliam's mother in an effort to make them be friends. When things begin to take a turn for the worst, Spongebob tries to simulate Squidward and Squilliam getting along when Squilliam's mom returns for a check-up so she will feel satisfied. 1714 - Mr.Lollygags - A fish named Mr.Lollygags is being hunted down by King Neptune and his royal army after accidentally angering the king and he hides out at The Krusty Krab. Spongebob is the only one that wants to help while Squidward wants to turn him in for a new clarinet and Mr.Krabs wants to turn him in for money. 1715 - Best Buddies Under The Deep Blue Sea - Spongebob and Patrick both want to please each other in the annual Best Friends Day and resort to new gifts they usually don't get. 1716 - Cuffed Crustacean - Mr.Krabs is arrested by the police for theft of money at the bank and Spongebob wants to bail him out but can't due to not having enough money and Squidward wants Krabs to stay in Jail so he can turn The Krusty Krab into what he always visioned it would be, a Clarinet and Art Shop of only his artistic and musical achievements. 1717 - 493 Haunted Lane - Spongebob has to make his last Krabby Patty delivery of the night to an address he never delivered to before, (493 Haunted Lane). The resident of 493 Haunted Lane is none other than, the real, and not the fake, HASH SLINGING SLASHER!!! Category:Lists Category:Episode lists